For my happy ending
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Naruto y Menma tendrán que realizar un viaje a último minuto para no perderse una boda realmente interesante, encontrando en el proceso aquellos hilos fraternales que habían olvidado. Naruto & Menma. No yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

Palabras sobresalientes

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**For my happy ending**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Se removió de un lado a otro, buscando una mejor posición para dormir tal como lo había hecho, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir como una especie de corriente helada le entumecía prácticamente todo el cuerpo, congelándolo en tan solo un par de segundos como una paleta de hielo.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe por el repentino frío y la sensación de entumecimiento de todo su cuerpo. Se sentó en la superficie acolchonada, frotándose con sus propias manos sus congelados hombros en espera de darse calor a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, al ver el panorama que estaba frente a sus ojos bien despiertos debido a la sorpresa, Naruto quedo sin habla.

O era su imaginación, o el calendario se había recorrido y habían llegado en apenas un par de días al crudo invierno.

¡Todo era blanco! En su totalidad. Frío y sin ningún otro color que no fuese el blanco en todos lugares. Conmocionado, se puso de pie, topando con el techo, golpeándose.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! –masculló enojada, observando en lugar en el cual se encontraba, dándose cuenta por sí mismo que se trataba de iglú.

¡¿Por qué demonios él se encontraba en un iglú?!

Como pudo, Naruto salió por la pequeñísima entrada de a casa de hielo, observando el paraíso bajo la nieve. Parecía como si estuviese rodeado de la nada, como si todo hubiese desaparecido dejando el color blanco en todo su esplendor. Una corriente mucho más helada que la que le despertó, le recorrió todo el cuerpo, produciendo que los dientes del rubio repiquetearan entre ellos mismos. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio de no estar completamente solo, sin embargo, en todo su alrededor solo había nievo y esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

¡¿Cómo fue que paró ahí?!

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar al sentir como algo o alguien, apresaba su tobillo. Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una mano salir de entre la nieve; aterrada, saltó hacia atrás, pensando que tal vez se trataba de un zombi que quería comerse su cerebro y convertirlo en una de aquellas bolsas de sesos y órganos echados a perder andantes.

La imaginación estaba formulando diferentes desenlaces de Naruto cuando por fin, la figura brotó de la nieve. La boca del rubio se abrió sorprendida en reconocer que era su hermano.

— ¡¿Menma?! –lo reconoció.

La respuesta que le dio al grito del rubio, fue su tos agitada, con el cuerpo congelado en su totalidad y tal vez con hipotermia al pasar demasiado tiempo enterrado bajo la nieve. Naruto, después de quedarse como un tonto parado y sin hacer movimiento alguno, pudo reaccionar y fue a socorrerlo.

En sus cinco sentidos, Menma jamás hubiese aceptado la ayuda, pero está vez, la pasaba por alto.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste ahí? –exclamó Naruto, preocupado y a la vez molesto, sacando de la nieve a su hermano.

Menma solo seguía tosiendo una en superficie. Temblaba como una gelatina y su piel estaba pálida.

¿Y cómo no iba a tener frío cuando solamente llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa sencilla?

— Y-Y yo que sé –musito como pudo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido ante sus estúpidas preguntas.

Naruto ignoró la respuesta y apoyó a Menma en su cuerpo, volviendo al lugar en el cual había despertado. Tal vez Menma supiese donde rayos se encontraban, aunque el cerebro del Uzumaki comenzó a funcionar al momento de dejar a su hermano sobre la acolchonada y suave chaqueta en la cual despertó, recordando los únicos lugares en los cuales la nieve tapaba todo.

¿El Himalaya? ¿Polo sur? ¿Polo norte? ¿Suiza?

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?! –cuestionó.

— Alaska.

— ¿Alaska? –parpadeó confuso —. ¡¿Y porque mierda estamos en Alaska con estas prendas que no cubren nada?!

— ¡Yo que voy a saber! Agradécelo a tu amiguito Kiba que fue el que nos trajo aquí –rugió Menma, sintiendo aquel calor de la ira calentarle el cuerpo y dejar de temblar.

Naruto frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. ¿Fue Kiba quien los trajo? ¿Cuándo? No podía recordarlo, no a la perfección por lo menos.

_— Cuando despiertes estarás en un verdadero paraíso –susurró con tono malicioso Kiba, pasándole algo de beber. _

_Le miró extrañado pues no era algo normal que el Inuzuka fuese tan amigable con él. Tomó la copa con vino tinto en su interior, dándole un trago y no dejando de observar al hombre de rasgos perrunos que le sonrió._

_Algo planeaba._

— Ese…

¡Lo había timado! Y a la parecer, a Menma también.

— Hay que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí –comento Menma, frunciendo el ceño.

Asintió, estando de acuerdo con lo que su hermano decía. Tenía que salir de ahí. Rápido. Muy rápido porque tenía una boda.

¡A ver, un momentito!

¿Boda?

¡¿Boda?!

¡Carajo, la boda de Hinata y él!

— ¡¿Qué día es?!

Preguntó un histérico Naruto a un Menma que apenas se recuperaba del frío. Este no le dejo de ver intensamente hasta recibir su respuesta, y por sus constantes ajetreos le era algo difícil no dársela rápido.

— ¡Si dejaras de agitarme, te lo diría!

— ¡Pues hazlo ya!

Menma lo empujo, irritado y con un gruñido. Hizo cálculos en su mente y respondió:

— 26 de Julio.

Naruto se quedó más helado que cuando despertó.

— ¿2-2-2-2-2-26 de Julio?

— Si… ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

— ¡¿Cómo que porque me sorprendo?! –sujetó a Menma de las solapas —. ¡Idiota! Mi boda es mañana.

— ¿Y…? –Menma no veía porque tanto escándalo.

Naruto lo atrajo a hacia su rostro, mirándole furioso.

— Menma, dentro de 48 horas voy a casarme.

— Felicidades.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**H**ola y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Eso quiere decir que he enganchado tu atención con una de mis locas historias.

Esto no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo si se trata de mis gemelos favoritos.

Acompáñenme en esta pequeña historia y las aventuras que Naruto en compañía de Menma vivirán.

Espero sus lindos comentarios.

Besitos.


End file.
